Shadow
by MeTheFanFictionReader
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry gets on his 16th birthday a very special gift, which is extremely useful when things go wrong at Privet Drive this summer. But when he finds refuge with Snape, things start to get complicated... A guardian fic Rogue Harry. Adopted and translated by me, Keina Snape wrote the first few chapters.</html>
1. Lily's Lullaby

Plunged into a fitful sleep, a teenager with messy hair struggling against his blankets.

"Come back ... Sirius ... No! The veil! Wait for me ... no ... "

Stifling a cry, the boy awoke with a start. The staring into space, he put a moment to compose himself. No, it was not the Department, it was all over ...

It was summer, it was back at 4 Privet Drive with his uncle and aunt ... and Sirius was dead. Death. Fell into the veil. His fault. Bellatrix, the mirror ...dead.

Groping along, he tried to find his glasses, without success. He sighed. Does it matter? It was dark, it was dark and he did not scream. He had no fear that Vernon tumbles into the room to yell at him to leave honest people sleep in peace.

As Sirius.

In peace, Sirius? How could he, after meeting a stupid death, and because of him! While he was not cleared of the murder charge or free to enjoy his life, his godson, all they had planned to do together ... The injustice was too huge.

Harry stifled a sob. Night after night, Sirius returned to die in his dreams. Obviously, he could have asked a dreamless sleep potion to the Order, but ... he did not deserve. Sirius could come back every night, it would not be enough to erase his mistakes. The only person who wanted him since the death of his parents had died by his own fault ... like them, is it not? Stuck at the Dursleys one more summer was only a small penance to face his crimes.

Vernon seemed to think the same. Recently, things had taken a turn for the worse at Privet Drive ... insults did not seem sufficient to Uncle Vernon, who had decided to show his displeasure more physical.

Nothing dramatic, in the opinion of the young man. Nothing definitive. Nothing serious. But enough to startle at the slightest noise ...

Unable to sleep, Harry walked to the window. Behind bars, the moon shone in all its full. 'Remus must be in bad shape at the moment', thought the boy.

He rested his forehead for a moment on the bars, hoping to squeeze through, jump down the street, away from ... Where would know anyone, where no one would die. Just a little, forget... Why bother?

Better to go back to sleep. Tomorrow there would be plenty of chores to do. Dementors to fight. Tomorrow was his birthday. For what it mattered ... he did not feel in the mood this year to celebrate the event.

Harry Potter slipped into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep, dark and cozy.

He did not hear ringing midnight. He did not see the three gray shades, like a mist, appears in his room and surround his bed.

"Harry, I'm sorry ..."

The boy leaped in his sleep.

"Don't wake him, Sirius. He must not see us, it would make things more difficult. "

"I know," sighed the man with long black hair. Regret read in his eyes.

"And yet, if I could just tell him how sorry I am ..."

"Sirius, James is right," said the soft voice of the female figure standing at his side. "He will understand one day it will. But we did that tonight and we must choose. "

"I know, Sirius said in a firmer voice. We have already spoken. It's just hard to see my own errors overwhelm the one I just tried to protect. "

The ethereal forms of James and Lily approached him not to form a single protective shadow. They were silent for a moment, looking at the boy who was asleep, oblivious to their presence.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Lily said softly, "for all our mistakes, for your fears, for leaving you alone ... we did that tonight, my love. And you will probably never will know ... The death of Sirius has not been useless. Tonight, my baby, receive our final gift, the only one we can still offer you, and make good use of it. Never forget that we love you and we are proud of you. My little lion ... Happy Birthday. "

The young woman turned to his companions, who replied with a nod. Both men advanced towards the sleeping boy with outstretched hands.

"For you my son. Be brave. Remain true. I trust you, you will find the way. I love you, Harry ... "

"Forgive me, Harry, I have not been a sponsor to the task, and it is you who pays the price ... there are so many things I wanted to show you ... But we will meet again. One day. "

"Keep Courage, my boy," James added. "We will always be here for you. "

Moonlight slipped between the bars, illuminating the three ghostly shadows leaning on the bed

A soft voice rose, singing an old lullaby, notes that the boy reached deep in his consciousness. An immense calm reigned in the room.

Outstretched hands of two men, a light mist spread over the extended silhouette on the bed. While the song was in the air, seeming to stop time, the fog set himself above the boy, dancing lightly, glittering in the pale moonlight.

The lullaby became softer, slower, before dying in a breath. As sensitive to music, mist, also stopped dancing and stood before the boy quickly melt and disappear. In his sleep, Harry shuddered.

"I love you, Harry. "Lily whispered one last time before disappearing entirely. At his side, the other two figures melted away without a sound of their own.

Outside, a dog howled his dismay at the full moon.

At 4 Privet Drive, a boy now 16 years seemed too, for a few moments to shine with a strange light.

**Hey, everybody how was that? I adopted this from ****_Keina Snap_****e and translated it from the original French, I switched up a few parts but this chapter but most of it belongs to her, Okay? I'm not JKR or ****_Keina Snape._**


	2. Before You Leave

BAM BAM ...

"STAND UP! "

Harry woke with a start to knock on his door and jumped. Uncle Vernon seemed even more cranky than usual ... Of course, Vernon did not belong to the category of people who get up singing, but since the beginning of the summer, his mood was foul. For the bright side, he seemed to have decided to ignore Harry mostly.

The problem was the rest of the time.

Chores not really bothered Harry; on the contrary. While he was busy cleaning, cooking or gardening, at least he managed to make it to the background of his thoughts images from Sirius through the veil, Voldemort, Bellatrix ... When he was sufficiently exhausted, He even managed to fall asleep sometimes without dreaming, for which he was particularly grateful.

But he was not the only one here to have problems. If Uncle Vernon remained totally ignorant of war and the threat of Voldemort, problems of Muggle enough to make it irascible. The imminent closure of the factory ... bad grades Dudley ... the car accident ... Marge and her cholesterol which, magically, never stopped rising.

All these miseries were, could only have one source: Potter. Damn this kid that was imposed on them, at the age of one year, with its monstrosity, his insolence, his ... Vernon saw red. It was the fault of the kid, this little ungrateful kid rotting their lives since the day of his arrival.

He had decided that summer to do his best to forget it; it stays in his room all the holidays, much good it does. But his godfather offender had died and the kid screaming every night and woke up with a start ...

To hell with these species of animals show that had threatened the station. The kid needed a little discipline, and he, Vernon, was going to charge; nobody could blame him for bringing peace to his house!

Shake a little boy had done him good. A few slaps to calm her hysteria had significantly reduced its own level of stress and had obviously done very badly the kid. In fact, he seemed to welcome the corrections with a certain resignation, as if he knew he deserved ... which was obviously the case.

Finally, he may have found the right way to overcome this hooligan wand. He had always known that a few well-placed discipline could only do good for children ... and their guards.

The door did not oppose resistance when he opened it at random and Vernon blew into the small room. The boy stood nervously in front of his bed, waiting for more.

"You! You do not move. You do not breathe. You do not make noise. We're going to see Marge at the hospital. Back tonight. YOU DO NOT GET OUT OF HERE!" He thundered.

The boy looked relieved and nodded quickly.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. "

Vernon hesitated. Leave the kid all day alone in the house ... he had no choice. Figg was sick, Marge very ill in the hospital ... no question of leaving Dudley with this little monster, and the margin demanded. With a last threatening look, Vernon closed the bedroom door and proceeded to close all locks. With that, the boy could not go far anyway...

Harry could barely believe his luck. A whole day alone, it was a birthday gift! Of course, it would not have the opportunity to pilfer food today, but he counted on Hedwig to bring him the usual birthday cakes that Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Hagrid never failed to send.

Obviously, it would have nothing of his godfather this year ... He felt his stomach knot in a familiar cramp. One more event that would take place without Sirius ...

Harry stiffened. Outside door slammed and an engine roared. A moment later, the car left the driveway and the boy relaxed. He was alone for the day, free to do what he wanted! Or rather, he thought, to do nothing.

With a sigh, he lay on his bed He had a strange dream last night, after back to sleep. He could not really to recall the details, but it seemed that Sirius therein, as well as his father and mother, they wished him a happy birthday. Oddly, the dream did not leave her this bitter taste they usually when he dreamed of them. They had accused him anything ... He was at peace, he felt loved and there was this feeling of warmth that penetrated through his skin ...

Yes, it was a strange dream. Too bad that Vernon had just awakened and told him not to move. Harry closed his eyes and tried to hold on to the feeling of warmth, to remember the details, but the dream eluded him.

He was beginning to doze off when a familiar sound awoke: a beak tapped furiously against the glass! Harry opened his eyes and rushed to open the window: a snowy owl into the room with a crash of feathers, upset at having to wait.

"Sorry Hedwig, I have had to leave the window closed!" The boy apologized.

The owl gave a little cry of disapproval, but soon came to perch on his shoulder and nipping affectionately boy's fingers. He smiled.

"Thanks Hedwig. I missed you too!"

He stroked her white head and noticed the small package attached to his leg. Smiling, he took it down and placed it on his bed before setting Hedwig in her cage. He handed her an old biscuit she munched greedily and proud of its mission accomplished, rested on his perch for a nap.

Harry smiled at the sight; Hedwig was not only his only connection to the wizarding world during the holidays, but also a terribly endearing companion! He suddenly felt less depressed and began to open what was to be his first birthday gift.

A letter came in from brown paper: Written neatly, straight lines ... Hermione!

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope your summer is going well with your family and you do not think too much about what happened at the Ministry._

_I just arrived at the Burrow after a month with my parents in the south of France: it's a fascinating place, both historical and magical level of protection spells cast upon all those old castles are absolutely incredible! I learned a lot about local traditions, and I got to meet students from Beauxbatons (No Flower in sight)._

_I'm afraid I have taken a little behind on the readings of the 6th year, but I'm too nervous to wait for the results of OWL. They should not be long now!_

_The bracelet that you find in the package comes from a small shop in a town that I visited this summer, it is a door-Secours. The seller, a French witch, told me that it was used in the last wars Muggle by wizards: when the wearer is seriously injured, the strap guide to the best person to look after him while levitating slightly . I think it's you that will be most helpful!_

_I hope you have not been bored this summer and you spend a happy birthday anyway._

_Ron and I are very eager to see you, Mrs. Weasley asked Dumbledore to invite you to the Burrow, Ginny is also impatient and twins are dying to show you their latest inventions (Mrs. Weasley threatens to ground them if they continue to use the Terrier!)_

_Take care of yourself!_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled resting the letter. Hermione was certainly not one to enjoy the summer for sunbathing!

He opened the package with curiosity and pulled out a small silver bracelet shaped braid, which slipped through his fingers. Harry watched: nothing distinguished from an ordinary jewel, but we could trust Hermione to find out what she meant. A warm feeling of comfort came over as he passed the bracelet on his wrist: Sirius and his parents were not there to watch over him, but his friends never lowered their guard ...

The bracelet I stretched and straightened naturally around his wrist. Harry did not have the time to put Hermione's letter a tornado of feathers came crashing down on his knees, gasping for breath, collapsing under the weight of a large parcel.

Harry hastened to issue Errol and offer him water; The old owl had passed the age of long-haul!

Recognizing the bird dove into the bowl of water and nearly drowned. Harry held him patting his wings under the eye indignant Hedwig, who woke with a start.

When he was sure that the owl could stand alone on the perch, Harry hastily opened the package that had nearly caused the loss of volatile.

He smiled at the huge cake that Mrs. Weasley, true to tradition, had cooked. He used largely gratefully: his hungry stomach growling hunger.

He opened the envelope that was on the side:

_Harry my boy,_

_Dumbledore promised me that you would come to the Burrow himself. We all look forward to see you here, I hope everything goes well for you in your family. Even if it is not fun, think you're safe there, and do not depart from the house!_

_See you soon, happy birthday!_

_Molly Weasley_

Harry felt more serene; it would surely soon to the Burrow, and the summer could finally begin!

Before he had time to use a second piece of cake, a crash at the window made him jump to his feet he turned in time to see three heavily loaded owls collide and struggle to return the window.

Harry could not help but laugh when the smallest of the three, Rooster, barely larger than a chick, let out a screech, wedged between large owls and Hagrid twins.

He quickly took his hand to comfort him, but he did not take one minute to the tiny owl to recover and squeak with all the force of his lungs after the two owls that had overturned.

Harry thanked heaven that the Dursleys will be absent for the day: The five birds, in addition to transforming the room aviary, seemed determined to make the most noise possible to celebrate his birthday.

He tried to calm the loudest, Pig, by picking up his pack and rewarding him.

He quickly opened the letter that accompanied it, of course, Ron:

_Harry,_

_What are you waiting for to come home? Hermione is already there and Fred and George have hundreds of amazing stuff! Do you hold your muggles prisoner? If this is the case, it picks you! We know the way!_

_Look in the package: I know it's not as cool as the mirror Sirius, but I think we can do something!_

_Hurry up and come!_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Ron_

Intrigued, Harry hastily opened the package. A miniature broom came out and came to rest in his hand. When he closed his fingers, a long piece of parchment unrolled the handle:

"Mop rating: stolen your messages! Rewritable up to 10,000 times per roll with a standard pen! Prohibited in the state examinations. "

"No kidding," Harry thought, laughing in advance. The idea of returning to Hogwarts had never been so attractive.

The second large parcels carried by a strange owl-like was filled with homemade cakes by Hagrid, the third contained a large sample products Weasley brothers, with the promise of more to show on arrival at the Burrow.

Harry sighed, he had not heard from Dumbledore summer. When he thought pick it up? It was not a reason to be discouraged: the news was good and it would surely terrier before the end of the week.

The day passed quickly, writing thank you letters and playing with miniature broom. The small brush was sharp and, for lack of a true, he replaced a pleasantly snitch.

Harry felt almost light when he heard the car pull into the driveway again. The doors shut and the boy heavily felt a weight fall on his stomach. Took a bad feeling he opened Hedwig's cage.

"Hedwig," he whispered. "Go and wait for me at the Burrow, it's not worth you staying here. I will not be long. "

The owl pecked her fingers anxiously. He stroked her head to reassure her and opened the window again. With a tinted look of regret, Hedwig took off.

Harry looked away, while footsteps echoed down the stairs. It was Uncle Vernon, he admitted to his weight, but that was not his usual approach ...

The locks were opened one by one and Harry felt his throat tighten. The door opened and immediately closed on Vernon.

Harry had always feared his uncle, especially when his anger. But Vernon's face at that moment was more frightening ... The boy felt a wave of hatred invade the room. Vernon's face was bright red, but not uniformly: the joints of the jaw and the contours of his eyes were white, while purple spots dotting his face. He was almost speechless with rage.

"She's dead," he managed to articulate.

"I ... I'm sorry. "Harry stuttered. It took him a few seconds to realize: Marge. Marge was dead. She was ultimately not indestructible as he had always thought ...

"Sorry! Vernon finally yelled. You can be! It's your fault! Your fault! "

Harry was speechless. He did not know the details of the accident Marge, but he was sure there would be in any way involved!

"You, your little magic ... your fault ... always! You carry misfortune! You attract death! "

Harry staggered. The image of Sirius passing through the veil struck him hard.

"Never ... we would never have had to collect you. Throw you in the street, that's what would have been reasonable ... how many times I wanted to ... but no! "Vernon remained unable to articulate, angrier. "Misfortune ... death ... it is you who should have died! Ungrateful, horrible little ingrate! Bad to the bone! The evil in him ... worse than a bug, I should crush you long time! "

Paralyzed, Harry tried to breath. His vision suddenly became blurred, he lives without understanding Vernon remove his belt and watch a bad air.

"You killed her. You kill them all ... your parents ... Jinx! You're worthless, you do not deserve the air you breathe! You all rotten! You kill everything! "

The belt whipped the air and landed on Harry's chest with all the force of a crazy pain Vernon. The words were still ringing in his head and he did not realize the pain the first time that when the second hit in the face. Than the third. Coming out of his trance, Harry raised his arms to protect themselves; his glasses had fallen down and he could not focus on both the words and gestures of Vernon.

"Kill! How many more? My family, who welcomed you! Dirty little monster, what are you going to still be done? You are a curse! "

And the words rang true. And blows rang true. And if Vernon was right after all? Stunned by the violence of words and blows, it forgot all resistance. Perhaps he really deserved? To his parents, Sirius, for the rest ... perhaps was there a sense of it all. He had to pay.

Anger Vernon did not fell. He was right and this little monster knew ... he was waiting for the shots and he would get it! When finally, after a long time, he had more strength, he stopped to look at the shape lying at his feet, crying and visibly bad shape. He kicked a helping foot disgusted and wiped the sweat from his face, trying to regain enough composure to speak.

"Tomorrow ... tomorrow, ungrateful brat, you are gone. Pack your bags. Warn your friends. They come to get you, or you go to sleep in the gutter, I do not care. You do not live here. Do you dare never to approach you about my family. More. Never. "

Spitting on the boy half-unconscious in a last sign of contempt, the man turned around and left the room without closing the locks this time.

It was almost dark. Outside, a cold wind swept the streets ... Two black figures appeared and approached the house. They stopped a few meters from the garden, both eager and triumphant.

In the small room at 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter bathed in a benefactress unconsciousness ... black, red ... but it was time to go. From front to cause misfortune. A death. The dead. He wanted to get up but could not move or feel his body... He had to go though. Quickly. He felt his wrist bracelet warm as to awaken gently. Yes, you had to follow the band, but first ... He had to do something.

What?

Confusingly, the words to a lullaby came back to him.

When the night comes... a star...

A moment later, he opened his eyes. It was dark, yet he saw as day. He got up, both surprised and relieved to see that he was on his legs. Its four legs. His whole body ached, but ... but? Something escaped him. What was he doing here? He had to leave, but why?

Something sweet and reassuring shone around his neck, and he suddenly felt lighter. He knew where to go ... or at least someone knew him.

A moment later, a black cat and skinny slipped through the bars of the small chamber of 4 Privet Drive and jumped into the garden before escaping under the fence freshly painted.

Meanwhile, two Death Eaters passed the front door, as smoothly and stealthily that the cat had left the house.

**How about that? Major cliffhanger. I know a few parts may not make sense, but I fixed what I could.**


	3. The Cat-Who-Lived

Severus Snape did not like summer.

It was hot and the dark wizard robes weighed him down. Potions become unstable if he did not pay attention, and the students... well, the students were on vacation. These abominable disruptive brats happily spent their summer to use the nerves of their progenitors instead of his own, for which he was grateful.

Leaving his Slytherin quarters for Snape Manor, he could concentrate on his potions, cool in his personal dungeon. The idea would have been attractive if peace had not been excessive.

Of course, students put his patience after a hundred times a day. In particular, these idiots Hufflepuff and Gryffindor pretentious... but they at least had the merit of keeping his mind occupied.

Glancing to his arm blackened brand of Death Eaters, Snape took again to daydream. If he had not made that choice... if he had listened...

No matter. The choices were made long ago and now it remained for him to fulfill them. The Dark Lord could remember from one moment to another and potions should be ready.

They always were...

He looked up for a moment and saw through the basement as the sky was turning blue. The sun was about to rise. Abandoning his laboratory momentarily, Snape climbed the stairs to the garden.

The members of the Order would surely have laughed at the idea that Severus Snape, the spy, the Death Eater, the potions professor loved irascible leave his dungeon to see the sun rise.

Although they may think, it does detract from what he felt. For a few minutes, Snape could be under the illusion that all hope was not lost and that the world could still be fine for a few moments.

Before the day begins and he returns to the darkness of the laboratory.

The sun was slow to get up today, the fog seemed to have fallen over the countryside. A mist that cooled strangely summer and Snape shivered.

His eye was caught by the bush in front of him. Something was moving in there: Snape pulled his wand instinctively and went on tiptoe.

He spread his arms and stood for a moment paralyzed two green eyes staring at him, eyes both fearful and hopeful ... An image flashed through his mind, a laugh, a smile, anothers eyes... He shook head and pulled himself together.

Still under the branches, a small black cat stared intently. Something shining on his neck; obviously the animal belonged to someone in the neighborhood and had a tour of recognition in its territory.

Amused, the potions master grabbed the animal by the scruff of the neck and brought her to him. It was not a kitten, but not an adult cat either, as small as it was light and he could feel his fear through his tremors.

The sun's rays pierced through the trees. Finally, Snape could better observe the animal.

Its fun immediately flew away. The cat was not only small and timid, he was thin and covered in blood. It was a mystery he did not attempt to resist his race.

Snape did not waste his sympathy for the students. He was not paid to play babysitters or even be friendly. He was a Death Eater, spy, and his dark past was not wearing it in self-pity.

But the professor did not approve provided abuse, whether perpetrated against children, animals, or any creature incapable of defending himself whatsoever, even a first-year student of Hufflepuff.

Fearing the chance of hurting it further, the potions master relaxed his grip. The cat looked relieved, but did not run away as he expected and looked at him with a strange lost look.

Snape hesitated.

"Well, I guess if I can treat the living dead, I can try to arrange a cat who seems to have fought with a hippogriff?"

The cat did not move.

Carefully, Snape lifted the cat and carried him into the dungeon. The cat seemed to bleed from several injuries, but his black fur made it difficult to assess them. Seizing a pitcher of water and a clean cloth, he tried to gently wash the animal.

"I fear that your race does not approve this kind of treatment, but it's for your own good. Easy does it," he said in a voice that was meant to be reassuring. The cat's heart was pounding, yet it did not move.

Snape found himself thinking that the animal was ultimately more intelligent and cooperative than most of his students and was caught a wave of sympathy for the young cat.

Which was abruptly stopped when he had got rid of the blood on the cat's head that covered his fur.

Contrary to what he had thought the cat was not entirely black. On his forehead was a white lightning bolt mark.

Snape gritted his teeth, the image of a student Gryffindor winning at him.

"Merlin! Is what I am condemned to having to rescue all the Potters of the world, even the feline version of precious savior? "

The cat blinked and cringed when it heard the threatening voice.

Snape swept the air with his hand, as if to drive the idea.

"Very well. If I am destined to be pursued by all the stupid and insolent creatures with green eyes and wearing a zip on the front..."

He grabbed the cat and held it up at his eye level. "Thou shalt Cat-Who-Lived." The cat blinked in response.

The sun was rising slowly and mist did not seem to dissipate. Snape waited apprehensively the familiar burn on his arm, his master reminding his side. Something was wrong, he felt good and it made him particularly nervous. It had been over a week that he had not had contact with the Death Eaters and the Order was concerned.

Voldemort Had suspicions about his loyalty? He preparing a new attack against Muggles or against the Precious Potter?

Snape sighed in frustration. He had no way of knowing... What good was it to risk your life to spy if you meant nothing to him?

On the table, the cat moved cautiously a leg to change position. Obviously, the animal was suffering from his injuries. Who could have put the beast in this state? Its owners?

Snape looked at the strange silver necklace cat. Quite a valuable object, apparently, his teachers had to take him ... but in the absence of a medal and when in doubt, it was impossible for them to bring their pet.

He thought for a moment he had had care of pets in the past, but it was still magical creatures ... Well, do not they say that all cats had magic in them?

He walked to a cabinet and pulled out a small blue bottle and a clay pot and opened it. To drink a potion to a cat and force it to be quiet while he applied the balm might not be easy ... perhaps better stop before was worth.

He looked at the cat and hesitated. The animal seemed to understand that he wanted to help and did not try to struggle until then ...

"Cat. If you know what's good for you, you're not going to move. The ointment I'll put on your wounds will cool and close them."

The cat listened carefully and looking surprised. Snape cursed; Now he was talking to a cat like he could understand ... Just leave him some time and he was going to hang a pink bow around the neck!

He groaned placing a hand on the cat's back, trying to be reassuring.

"Well. Do not move. The..."

The balm seeped easily under the thick fur of the cat. Despite his collar, the cat was more like an alley cat than a purebred cat roaming the feline beauty contest ... Snape reached for the collar and flexed his fingers, trying to find an opening.

The cat that was held quiet until then suddenly jerked and struggled furiously; the potions master dropped the necklace to hold it in place, surprised at her reaction.

The cat stopped waving, but relax.

"Okay, that's understood, I do not touch your collar." Said the potions master in a soothing voice. Strange reaction that the animal had just ... Well, what could be going on in the head of a cat? No doubt he had felt strangled.

The Snape applied balm on the last of the visible injuries. Really, the one that was hard on the cat must have the soul of a sadistic deep... Its skin was lacerated on almost the entire surface of its body, its nose and head had not been spared. Moreover, it seemed to have difficulty relying on one of its legs and limped pitifully.

Snape shook his head. If tonight was participating in a raid against Muggles, at least it would have helped to alleviate the suffering of a cat. Redemption may be happening there...

He had nothing against animals. They were the mostly silent and did not ask stupid questions. Dogs, of course, were more noisy and difficult, but the cats had a reserved and proud who would not let indifferent side.

The latter, however, had nothing proud or mysterious at the time it was. Exhausted, the cat was lying on the table, legs tucked under her body.

Way too skinny it was... out with his wand, he conjured a cup and poured the potion he intended for the animal. It would probably be better to dissolve in milk, but then its effectiveness would be reduced.

He gently placed the cup facing the cat. Careful, it held out a truffle before intrigued to walk away with a disgusted air.

'Failed.' Thought Snape.

"Drink up, cat. It'll do you good."

The compelling voice of the master of potions earned him a tired look from the cat.

He sighed; he did not want to force the potion into the mouth of the animal.

An idea crossed his mind; he opened a closet and pulled out a box filled with small multi-colored vials.

"Strawberry ... honey ... pink ... no, that won't work ... grapefruit ... wood ... Sardine! "

With a smirk, the potions master poured two drops in the cup for the cat.

These samples of artificial flavors for potions were not lost time, after all, always ended up serving!

Intrigued by the smell, the cat came back the cup ... and began to lick its contents eagerly.

Snape chuckled; This cat was ultimately a good distraction, despite its air of Feline Potter. Whether it is for a human or animal problem, he liked to find solutions, let alone solutions with potions!

Emboldened by the potion, the cat began to limp on the table, sniffing vials and instruments that were there with curiosity.

Snape hurried to catch it, "Softly, Potter, no way are you going to destroy most of my possessions today! "

The Potions Master paused and chuckled, thinking of what he had just said. This abominable cat with green eyes was a caricature of the hero wizard... Rather fun when we thought about it. It would have a winner at the familiar store in Diagon Alley!

Perhaps also he belonged to a family of wizards, he thought. It would not be surprising ...

The cat looked at him with an innocent amazement. This looks a little lost one who wonders where he is, who he is and what he can do there...

Snape shook his head.

"Well. I guess I can not put you out like that, is it not, Cat-Who-Lived? Accio sweater!"

With a gesture decided, he put an old sweater on the edge of the fireplace and settled it firmly over the cat.

"Accio fish! "

Leftover fish that had served him a potion rejoined the cup where the cat had been drinking and Snape put it near the sweater.

The young cat rushed to the bowl and devoured its contents with all the enthusiasm of a hungry cat.

Snape looked at him with amusement. Cat beaten, starved ... He preferred to think that his masters were actively and nothing to do with the miseries of the animal sought. A Potter martyrdom enough like that!

Satisfied, sated, the pain is finally cleared, the young cat collapsed with all his weight on the pull.

"It's called feline grace, I suppose? "He threw the potions master, raising an eyebrow.

The cat replied, blinking, before falling into a deep sleep, a sleep of young cat full stomach ...

The cat woke up most of the day.

Leaving for a moment his potions, Snape lingered to watch the young cat asleep and was taken to a sudden urge to yawn. This cat was contagious ... How long had he slept so deeply, regardless?

Some years, he thought, too many years ...

He put his hand mechanically to his brand. Nothing. Still nothing. What was happening? The fog had still not cleared, chilling the air.

He was seized with the urge to contact Malfoy; maybe not there something ... He gave: it was too risky. You should not arouse his suspicions. After the fiasco of the ministry, everything became annoyingly complicated.

The sound out of his thoughts: something banging on the window of the basement window. He looked up: an owl knocking all the strength of his beak, an envelope hanging from its talons.

Snape was with him in a second and recognized the writing on the parchment immediately.

_Severus,_

_Meeting of the Order of the Phoenix tonight._

_Your presence is required._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Snape growled; this meeting was not planned, it could only mean two things: Either the Dark Lord had launched a new attack, or Precious Potter still had to cram into trouble, one does not exclude the other.

Annoyed and worried, he threw the parchment in the fire. The haze did not tell him anything worth knowing... He was going to return to the Death Eaters tonight, meeting or not. He had to know.

He looked back at the sky, the day was almost over. Before leaving, he made sure that the cat was still asleep: it would be better to put it in a safer place. Unattended, God knows what it could invent... but the animal did not seem to wake up and Snape began to be forgiving.

The cat had been entertained by his presence and had not moved the day. Him to sleep, tomorrow he would call out, he could go home.

He threw a handful of powder into the fireplace and threw himself into the green flames.

A moment later, he was at 14 Grimmauld Place and knew immediately upon seeing the faces around him that he was right.

The trouble had begun again.

**A lot of things I changed or added in for this chapter, the plot so far still belongs to Keina Snape. I know it might not make sense yet, but it will.**


	4. Missing

"Severus, he missed more than you. "The Dumbledore greeted, serious eyes. Around him, the faces contorted Member of the Order of the air mingled accusation and doubt stared.

Snape nodded as a salvation.

"The invitation came to me just a moment ago. What the hell?"

Dumbledore sighed." Sit down. Everyone ... "He added as he for the other participants, who tried around the table reluctantly.

The tension was palpable. "Have I missed something? Threw Snape dryly.

" That's what we'd like to know!" Growled Moody, his magical eye fixing fiercely Snape.

" Alastor, no need to take that tone, Severus may speak as soon as he will know why we're here. "Dumbledore said with a gesture of appeasement towards the man.

" If anyone would bother. "Fit snapped the Potions Master. He felt the manner was tense around the table.

"Harry is gone! Here's what you missed, Severus! "Tonks spat, his seeming hair change color continuously in confusion.

Snape held his breath for a moment, stunned. Curiously, the first thought that came to mind was to offer them a replacement Potter Chat ... It took but Tonks had jumped from his seat.

"But look at him! It makes him smile! He is a traitor, I told you so! He knew it! Where is Harry? Where is it? Answer right away, kind of ... "

Molly Weasley stood up to remember the young woman, while Dumbledore's voice was rising. There remained no trace of humor on the pale face of Snape.

What could possibly have him go through your head? Potter's disappearance was not a laughing matter, as irritating as the boy is!

"Severus, are you aware of anything? "

The piercing blue eyes of the headmaster of Hogwarts scrutinized intensely. Around him, the faces were closed and accusers. All worshiped the Precious Potter, despite his dislike, Snape had to admit that his moment of madness, even if it lasted only a second, was very misplaced. If he had this weakness against the Dark Lord?

He died in the moment, he thought.

Irritating guilt invades. He shook his head.

"No. In any way ... I have had no contact with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters for over a week. Potter was watched, as I indicated, but the protections around the house were solid and no attack was planned in the immediate future. "

He paused. Molly Weasley's shoulders seemed to bend under a large weight, Dumbledore seemed to have aged ten years and anxiety in the room had taken a new form, that of discouragement.

"I believe you, Severus, was the calm voice of Dumbledore. But we need more information ... "

The spy nodded.

"Maybe we could start here? What happened exactly?

- Harry disappeared last night.

- On his birthday, said Mrs. Weasley, a sob in her voice.

- Yes, Molly, but we'll find him ... Severus will provide. "Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes fixed on and trusting Snape swallowed hard.

Yes, definitely, it seemed doomed to have save the skin of the earth periodically Potter continues to turn ...

"Anyway, replied Dumbledore, Harry has effectively disappeared overnight. What we fail to know is how.

"Did he voluntarily left the house?" Snape asked, resisting the urge to add "just to get noticed."

"It's not so simple," the director sighed. "It seems that after a heated argument ... his uncle ... with the agreement of his aunt, had fired. Virtually however, because respondent after having to pack and leave the house, his uncle would have left him alone in his room. He did not see out the window and, although opened, is provided with slats; Harry was therefore not able to flee there. Moreover, all his belongings are left behind, including objects it takes a lot ..."

"Those pesky muggles!" Growled Moody. "You can not trust them. I told you, Albus, you can not count on Muggles! "

"His family, Alastor." Dumbledore replied softly. "What appeared to be the most appropriate and safest place it ... "

Snape patted his cheek with her index finger thoughtfully. It was hard to blame these Muggles not to support the arrogant boy, but the sacrificial link deprive his mother that ensured his safety seemed a little excessive. What had he done to make it so intolerable?

"I guess it's not all? He said."

" No," Dumbledore agreed. Moments after her uncle informed him he was no longer welcome in this house, two Death Eaters entered. "

Snape sat up in his chair. They did not waste any time! And what had been the Order of the Phoenix during that time?

"And? "He asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"That's the mystery. Apparently, the Death Eaters have found nothing. They terrified the Dursley family, but did not waste time with them. If we are to believe appearances, they left empty handed ... but that, my child, there is only one way to be sure. "

Snape nodded.

"I am surprised that the Dark Lord has not called me. There will be nothing strange that I join myself, that said, I will not deny this meeting or its purpose ... "

Dumbledore reached out and shook the shoulder of the teacher.

"You have to, Severus. We need to know. If Harry was captured ... "

Snape winced and his hand came suddenly pressed against his brand. All eyes turned to him.

"That solves the problem. "He said in a flat voice. Then turning to Dumbledore:

"If I find out that the Death Eaters captured Potter, I will not give new before they bring him back, or at least locate it. In the opposite case, you will be promptly notified. "

The old man nodded, serious. Around him, the members of the Order of the Phoenix with an air a little guilty watching. Snape swept the faces of a look unfriendly.

"Prepare the infirmary. If Bellatrix and Lucius put a hand on Potter, they will certainly earned the right to play with him ... "

Without waiting for a response, he threw a handful of powder into the fireplace and announced:

"Snape Manor! "

The potions were on the table, rows in the leather bag, ready for a quick departure. Snape glanced toward the fireplace: the cat opened one eye on his arrival, but had not risen so far. The cat's presence had the strange effect of closing the space of a second, the lump that had formed in his chest.

Without wasting any more time, Snape grabbed the bag and put his hand to his mark.

In a crack, he vanished from the laboratory.


	5. A Cat And Potions

The cat waved its tail lazily. The Man in Black had disappeared before his eyes in a great sound! Strange ... or not?

The question could wait. He yawned, opening a wide mouth equipped with small sharp teeth. He felt good, warm, comfortable, he had no hunger and his injuries were a distant echo.

Confusingly, it seemed that the situation was exceptionally nice.

He felt a little numb ... something scratched its neck. He raised a paw before resting it awkwardly.

Scratching ... ah yes! Frantically waving his back leg, he got rid of the unpleasant sensation jingling the strange thing that circled his neck. Ah, relief!

It was strange, as the slightest gesture seemed unfamiliar to him.

He snorted and sat down on the table, dispelling the mists of sleep. He glanced around him, the room was large, lit only by torches, a basement sealed in by the the stone wall. A cauldron heated slowly in a corner, there were shelves everywhere, small vials, strange instruments, books ... The gun was loaded yet tidy.

Familiar, yet foreign.

He waved his tail in frustration. Have I been here before?

No.

But it was before?

He seemed to remember a small room, with a window, bars, full moon ... and beyond? everything was a blur. He saw himself running toward a large building, light, so light, yet his leg ached with every step ... something kept telling him he had to find refuge over there at the mansion. He had heard the noise and took refuge under a bush. And the Man in Black had caught and brought here.

Yes, but before?

The cat ran his tongue over his snout. He could not remember before. It had a name?

Chatting, said the Man in Black.

Funny person, the Man in Black. He had a deep voice, sometimes menacing, yet mesmerizing. A voice that scared him but dissuaded from escaping.

Hence he knew that voice? Something resonated deep in his memory, but he could not put his finger ... or paw on.

Renouncing understand, the cat looked at his bowl. Empty. No luck, can it still have fish when the Man in Black would? What to do in the meantime? What were cats supposed to do? And why he asked that question, it was a cat, for Merlin's sake!

Its fur stank of balm that the Man in Black had put on him and he thought he had to be remedied by a good toilet.

Applying, he gave a vigorous lick on his leg, before starting to cough: impossible! It was like nothing he had hair on the tongue! No, but really, what was he thinking? The Man in Black had cleaned it all the time and it was just fine! So how did the cats ... damn, it was a cat!

Perplexed by the dilemma, he leaned back a moment. Vials definitely reminded him something ... it was worth going to see a little more closely.

Gathering his courage, he tried to jump on the table, before collapsing on the floor with a total lack of dignity.

He took a brief look around appalled him: no one had seen. Well, he had miscalculated the distance, it happens to everyone right? Ron would have stifled laughter ... Ron? Ron who? He concentrated a moment, but the image was already gone. It was really frustrating! He had to understand, and the answer was up there with the potions!

Taking momentum he picked up on himself and jumped that brought on the table, one leg gave way under him.

His heart was pounding, his jump can be had lacked grace, but it was there! He paused for a moment; hop seemed phenomenal him. Unbelievable, this relaxation, he jumped ... how many times taller than him? It was like flying with a ... with a ... he did not know.

**I'm going on a vacation after Halloween, Oct. 31 and not coming back for another week after that. Sorry, I probably won't post. Sunny beaches, here I come!**


End file.
